1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly, to a lower upper body reciprocating exerciser by using water resistance and cam to exercise the muscles of the lower body.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with more and more modern cities development and with the changes in life style, people do not have time to take exercises or do not have the habit to exercise, the muscles and bones are dramatically weakened so that the health condition becomes a severe concern especially for aged or retained people. There are different exercisers provided to help people to reinforce the muscles and bones.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M443555 and M398439 disclose a twist exerciser to help a user to exercise the lower body. Taiwan Utility Model No. M443555 comprises two rotatable members with two pedals connected thereto and the rotatable member is pivoted back and forth so that the user alternatively moves/slides his/her legs so as to exercise the lower body. Taiwan Utility Model No. M398439 comprises two curved rails and the pedals are slidable on the curved rails back and forth. By the action, the lower body is twist and moved so as to be exercised. However, there is no proper resistance to be overcome during the exercising, so that the muscles do not properly exercised and the result is not satisfied.
Accordingly, the Taiwan Utility Model No. M424170 and M383592 further add weights or hydraulic cylinders to provide the resistance. Taiwan Utility Model No. M424170 comprises multiple weights cooperated with a slide member to perform as a resistance unit, and Taiwan Utility Model No. M383592 uses two cylinders to perform as the resistance unit, and the hydraulic pressure of the two cylinders can be adjusted so as to provide desired resistance. Nevertheless, the use of weights cannot be adjusted and some of the users who have weak muscles such as aged people may be injured. Besides, the weights can be oxidized, rusted or even stolen if they are put in outdoor sites. The use of the hydraulic cylinders may have leakage problems and the hydraulic oil may contaminate the environment.
The present invention intends to provide a lower body reciprocating exerciser by using water resistance and cam to exercise the muscles of the lower body, the exerciser of the present invention improves the shortcomings mentioned above.